Sunshine and Shadows
by czqy
Summary: Nico is really new to this relationship kind of thing and has no idea what to do. Very reluctantly, and with regret, he turns to his friends for advice.
1. Piper

Someone had been knocking at the Aphrodite cabin door for nearly 2 minutes now. Piper was going to continue ignoring it, but the person behind the door yelled out her name. A few of her siblings turned to her from their beds, glaring. Everyone seemed to be giving her the same look, one that was threatening.

"Okay, okay!" Piper groaned rolling out of bed. Opening the door, she swore if it was Jason she'd -

Piper wasn't close to Nico in the same way Annabeth was but she was one of the few demigods Nico trusted. Still, the daughter of Aphrodite wasn't used to the son of Hades coming to talk to her, let alone visiting her at her cabin.

"Uhh hey Nico, what's up?"

Nico stood at the door awkwardly, swaying on his feet. Piper noticed he looked a bit embarrassed, self-conscious even. She'd never seem him in such a vulnerable state. When the boy had not replied, she began to feel concern.

"Nico, is everything alright?"

"Um, can we talk somewhere else? I don't really trust talking around - here -" gesturing in front of him. Piper nodded as she led Nico down the steps and into the clearing, she understood her sibling were a bit...gossipy. Whatever Nico was going to tell her must be confidential.

"This a better place?" Piper sat herself down on one of the benches near the woods. Nico followed prompt and nodded. It was still quite early in the morning, much to Piper's distaste although there weren't many campers around which would hopefully make Nico more comfortable.

After a bit Nico finally spoke. "I've come to you for some, uh, advice. I thought it would be useful to ask you, seeing as you're the daughter of Aphrodite and all."

Realisation hit Piper. Nico didn't come to her for any ordinary advice, no - that'd be too unusual for him. Instead, the quiet boy had come to her for relationship advice. She had voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Oooh, so it's _that_ kind of advice."

"Yeah, can you help?" Nico slowly began drifting back into his agitated self.

"Of course, go ahead."

Nico knew coming to Piper was a good decision. She was understanding and calm unlike _some_ figures in her life.

"It's about Will Solace. I don't know what to do with him! He makes me feel different. He doesn't seem intimidated by me, and even Percy and the others get intimidated by me occasionally." Piper nodded, the son of Hades wasn't exactly the charming type.

"Ever since that battle with Gaea I've had conflicted feelings about Solace. When he scolded me about not wanting to stay at camp; when he demanded to know why I hadn't visited him - it just gets me more confused! And ever since I started helping at the infirmary I can't help but look forward to being with him. Liking him is different to liking Percy, Piper, something's different." By now many of The Seven knew about Nico's old crush on Percy, it's a good thing he wasn't ashamed of it anymore.

"It's fine, even normal, for it to feel different. They're different people."

"I know. But I don't know what to do. Does Will even like me? I mean, he keeps getting too close for comfort, and even when I tell him off he still does it. Although that could be his arrogant self. On the other hand he keeps telling me things like how my lips look lonely or asking if it hurt when I fell from heaven - he knows my dad's the ruler of the Underworld and my last name may mean the angel but what kind of question is that?"

Piper had to stifle back a laughter. She knew Nico wasn't exactly 'modern' but she would've thought he'd know what flirting was. "I think Will is hitting on you, Nico. Those lines are for trying to pick you up."

"Pick me up? Why would he want to do that? It's not practical!"

The boy really was clueless, wasn't he? Piper chuckled, shaking her head. "You have no dating game at all, do you? Luckily, you have me. Next time he tells you another pick up line tell him this -" she whispered something into the boy's ear. The boy looked like he's about to protest but she stopped him. "Trust me. It'll give him an indication you like him."

Nico saw no point in saying something like that to Will; instead of protesting, he asked "isn't Will _too hot_ to be gay anyways?"

"Oh no, no, no. Will is definitely gay." Piper plastered on a charming grin which filled Nico with hope. Perhaps he'll try the pickup line out after all.

While walking back to civilisation with Piper it sunk in to Nico what he had just done. Had he really just confessed about his crush on Will? He had never even really opened up to anyone like this before. Instantly he felt regret but there was nothing he could do about it. Except maybe…

"Piper one other thing, I promise on the Styx and everything that if you mention a word of this to anyone, ANYONE, I will throw you into the Underworld. Or send an army of skeletons after you."

Piper threw her hands up in defense. "I won't, I won't." And she meant it, the threats of Nico di Angelo weren't to be taken lightly.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Earlier…**

"Hey Piper! Can I talk to you for a second?" Piper looked up from her table but didn't have enough time to respond before the blond boy sat next to her. "So, I need your help."

Piper grunted. She just wanted to eat her meal in peace, without any pesky boys bothering her. Just the night before Jason and Percy had decided to dine with Piper. Where Annabeth was she had no idea but boy did she wish the girl was there to 'control' her boyfriend. Piper had done her best to contain the scene but it was no use. The boys couldn't be stopped. Soon, food was everywhere - on the table, on the ground and even in Piper's hair. Of course, boys being boys they left the scene and Piper was stuck cleaning the mess up all by herself. She cursed all children of the Big Three for having 'privileges' as Chiron failed to understand her explanation of what had happened.

"Can't you go to Jason? Percy? Or if you wanted a girl, Annabeth? I'm sure they would be _much_ more helpful." It wasn't exactly sensible for Piper to be using her charmspeak on such a petty thing but these were desperate times.

Piper focused back on her meal, so she didn't see Will's sudden confusion. He had come here just for Piper, but why did he suddenly feel the urge to go to _his_ other friends? The son of Apollo shook off the daze and began to talk again.

"I already went to them earlier, but they're all busy. Thus, you're being blessed by my presence instead."

Piper wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. She was annoyed at her friends, if they hadn't been busy she wouldn't be bothered right now. On the other hand, Piper wasn't Will's first choice of person but since the two weren't very close she decided to let that slide.

"What do you want, Will?"

"Information," Piper raised an eyebrow, "on a certain son of Hades. I just want to know, well, anything there is to know about him. What I should be aware of, what he likes - you know, the basic and important stuff."

"… and why would you need to possess such information?" Piper smiled, this could in turn result very well in her favour.

"I want to break down that dumb wall of his. Did you know he wanted to leave camp because he thought no one here was his friend? He has many friends here, and people who want to be his friend! i.e me. Although… I sorta want to be more than that." Will looked bashful.

Piper heard the rumours about Will and Nico but she didn't choose to believe them. Until now. If Will could make Nico happy, so be it. She will help, the boy deserved some brightness in his life.

"Okay loverboy, here's what you have to know. Nico isn't an affectionate person, that means no touchy-touchy and is very mindful of his personal space." At that, Will made a mental note to try get through that, forcibly if he must. "He doesn't like being told what to do either, he's very stubborn. Kind of like you, actually. I mean honestly I don't know too much about him either, he isn't very open. Maybe you can change that." Piper winked and smirked when she saw Will's cheeks tinting red. "You got what you want, now go!" Piper waved Will away and resumed eating.

Will wondered why he hadn't learnt much about Nico during the time they've spent together. Did Will not ask any questions? No, he always did. Will then realised that Nico would always seem to find a 'problem' and avoided answering most of Will's problems. Will wanted to make sure that didn't happen next time. Things were going to change.

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys! so hopefully I'll be able to update quite often for now, as I'm on holidays and have pre-written a few chapters. anyways, enjoy.**


	2. The Pickup Line

Nico was going to the infirmary again, and had finally built up the will to try the pickup line. He had to wait though, it would be too weird to say it straight up.

Will instantly felt better when Nico had arrived. He was determined to start asking Nico things to get to know him better. "Hey Nico, how you doing?"

"Yeah good I guess. What do you need help with today?" To Will's disappointment Nico gave a halfhearted answer, and didn't ask the question back. Will walked over to the supply cabinet mischievously and promoted Nico to follow.

"Can you help me find some barium and beryllium?"

"Why in Hades would you need that?!" Nico knew the two could be used for medical purposes but none of it could be used in the ever-so shabby infirmary at camp.

Will cursed under his breath. He didn't expect Nico to know anything about the two elements. Nevertheless, he couldn't turn back now.

"Well I was also wondering if you were made of it," Nico looked confused as ever, "because you're a total babe." The look on Nico's face remained, but with a blush added. At that moment Will wished he could shadow-travel like other boy, he'd do anything to get out of this awkward situation as Nico clearly didn't get the punchline. Will ran his hand through his hair, "uh what're the element symbols for barium and beryllium respectively?"

"Ba.. and, um, was it Be? What's that got to do with any-" It hit Nico and he quickly averted his eyes. He could tell Will felt out of place as well, as he was looking down at his feet.

Will quickly gathered himself and decided it was enough pickup lines today, he didn't want another situation like this repeating. "Ugh, I'm sorry - just - come help with this patient."

"No." Nico had to use the pickup line before all confidence faded. Will's 'fail' made Nico a bit more comfortable.

Will looked hurt. "I-is something wrong?"

Nico didn't reply, but walked slowly to the blond boy and gazed up at him, into his eyes. Nico took a deep breath, and - "your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea." Not wanting to feel even more uncomfortable the boy looked down at his feet, and willed himself not to run off.

There was no way Nico came up with that on his own, Will thought, someone was feeding him lines. Nevertheless he enjoyed seeing Nico step out of his comfort zone, and liked being complimenting by his crush, even if it was a bit lousy.

"Nice one, Death Boy, I like it." Will laughed and clapped a bit. Nico looked up and attempted a sheepish smile. Will's smile in return and likeness to his statement filled Nico with warmth.

Finally, the boys got to the patient in need. She wasn't one of the demigods Nico knew, and he wasn't planning on changing that. He watched Will work around her, gently soothing her while looking at her burns. Occasionally he asked Nico to get some supplies, burn ointment; gauze, and the like.

"Hey Nico, come here. I want to show you how to treat patients with burns, in case you ever have to do it on your own." Will guided Nico with his hands, breathing in deeply when they touched. Butterflies were in Will's stomach, making him jittery and excited.

Nico felt electric currents run through his body whenever his hand touched Will's. He felt overwhelmed, but at the same time powerful, as if he and Will could rule the world. They'd each have a throne, gold for Will and black for Nico, then -

The patient screamed. Nico and Will both jerked back. Previously her eyes had been closed but now they were wide open, and filled with horror. Nico stayed back as Will calmly and cautiously approached the girl.

"Hey, hey..are you okay? What's wrong?"

The girl raised a finger and pointed at Nico. "H-he-he's a monster! The s-son of Hades. Why's he in here?! Get him out, get him OUT! He didn't touch me did he? Oh gods, oh my gods I'm going to die!" She flailed her arms, barely missing Will in the face.

Will slowly and gently turned his head to face Nico, hoping to ensure the boy there's nothing to worry about. It was the exact opposite; Nico had walked back into a drawer and looked frantic with fear. Slowly, the boy sunk into himself and curled into a ball.

Nico saw that Will stretched his hand out in an attempt of comfort. He couldn't accept it. A relationship with Will won't work, he could get hurt, everyone hated Nico and he didn't want Will to in turn hate him too. So, he did what he knew best. He shadow-travelled.

* * *

 **I don't know how many things are celebrated on this day, so generalising I hope you all have a Safe and Happy Holidays! / I've heard some people don't like Solangelo because they think there's an age gap (there isn't - Rick Riordan stated Will is around Nico's age group). Personally though, I always imagined Will to be older, around Percy's age. It seemed like a good combo. After reading Will isn't much older, it's been a bit harder to imagine their relationship. Whatever, as long as there's Solangelo I'm happy.**


	3. Hanging

Nico hadn't shadow-travelled since the battle with Gaea. He hadn't needed, or rather _wanted_ , to shadow-travel since Will had ordered him to rest for 3 days at the infirmary.

 _Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness,_ Will had said. Apparently it still held true. Nico felt himself dissolve, he didn't know if he would make it back into the mortal world. He did. Straight into the Big House, through the roof and attic. He wasn't sure what he had landed on but it sure wasn't the ground.

Will had been trying to find Nico since he disappeared. He was so terrified the boy may not make it shadow-travelling, his health wasn't at pristine levels. He let out a sigh of relief, however, when he heard several demigods yelling about Nico being stuck in a chandelier. He shouted at a group of yelling demigods asking where Nico was, and they pointed to the Big House.

Will ran to the Big House, pushed through the doors and stood, staring at Nico who was entangled in the chandelier. Chiron was there, along with Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Will felt hurt that he wasn't immediately notified but when he came to his senses he realised that no one could've known to notify him, except maybe Piper.

"How are we getting him down?" Will broke the silence, surprising everyone and making them jump.

"For the love of Zeus, Will! Don't scare us like that!" Jason exaggerated shock, even clutching his heart for extra effect.

"Well, if ya would've _informed_ me, I'd be here already and wouldn't have frightened you." Will cast a look at Piper, who looked away with guilt.

It took a while, but eventually they got Nico down. Immediately, Will made them take Nico to the infirmary. He began rushing over Nico, checking his heart rate, bones, and anything and everything that could be checked. Nico wasn't concussed, which was a good sign. He did have a broken leg though, and he sprained his arm. Will told the others of Nico's condition.

"Until he wakes up, you guys should just let him rest. I'll give him a sling, and crutches. The sling will be able to go off in a day, 'cause with some ambrosia it'll heal quite quickly. However, he'll have to use the crutches for 3 weeks. I don't imagine he'll be happy with that so try not to get him agitated in those weeks. Otherwise, you guys are good to go and you should see him up and around tomorrow." Will shushed the others out, treated Nico's arm and leg then admired him. "You're a real piece of work, aren't you?"

Will had other duties to attend to but he made sure to check up on Nico every 15 minutes. Nico finally woke after 3 hours.

Nico wasn't familiar with his surroundings, and he was also in pain. He was on some sort of a bed, it was getting quite dark outside.

"I see our sleeping beauty is up." Will was leaning against the wall. His hair was ruffled, t-shirt crumpled. Must've been a busy day at the infirmary.

 _The infirmary_. Suddenly it all came back to Nico. The pickup lines, the girl… and shadow-travelling. "I landed somewhere bad didn't I?"

"Yeah, the chandelier. Right in the Big House - you were hanging there for quite a bit, it was a real puzzle getting you down. So… I also have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Nico chose the bad news. The good news should soften it right? Will proceeded to tell Nico about his broken leg, the crutches and then his arm sprain.

"When will I be able to take the sling off?" Nico inspected his arm.

"Tomorrow, after you have some ambrosia." Will took some ambrosia from the cabinet and handed it to Nico.

"Will, I have some bad news of my own." Will began freaking out, what news could Nico possibly have? Did he lose his powers? "I don't think this, whatever _this_ is may become, will work."

The news was even worse than Will imagined. What did he do wrong? "I don't understand, Nico. Did I do something wrong?"

"It's me, Will. You heard what the girl said this morning. I'm a monster. And it's true. I let Octavian kill himself, you're bound to think me somewhat cruel. I don't want to hurt you." It pained Nico saying these things, once again pushing away someone who seemed to care. But he had to, it was the only way no one would get hurt in the long term. Without knowing it, Nico began to cry.

Will walked softly to the bed's edge, held Nico and wiped his tears away. "Hey Death Boy, I could never think of you like that. Besides, Octavian was a _pain_." Will pulled away for a moment so he could look Nico in the eyes. "You know what? From now on we're a team okay? I help you, you help me. You don't have to push people away anymore Nico, I know none of us can ever replace Bianca but we care Nico, we really do; _I_ really do. And hey, someone may get hurt once or twice in the process but we're demigods, pain is never anything too new or unusual for us. Let us protect you the same way you helped your friends for all those years," Will smirked, "and maybe then you and I can have some team name too… The Dynamic Duo, how's that sound huh? But first you'll have to let us in, let me in. "

Nico nodded, shifting over so Will could have more room on the bed, then letting Will hold him. It was a big step for Nico, and he wasn't sure he was ready to take it but with the slight pain left from his injuries, he didn't mind the soft body to fall asleep on.

"By the way, The Dynamic Duo is a _horrible_ name." Will smiled as the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **(if there's bold text after a line break, it'll usually mean it's an A/N) so this is loosely a reference to Sia's Chandelier, but I didn't want to add anything of 'our time/media' into this so I changed a few things. In the 3** **rd** **paragraph instead of demigods yelling, you can sub in** "he heard several demigods sing what Will thought to be a cruel parody of Sia's "Chandelier"." **I wrote some of this listening to Bastille's Hangin'. the title is totally coincidental, I swear. I won't say I didn't smile when I realised though.**


	4. Annabeth (& Percy)

When Nico woke Will was already gone. He hadn't dreamt last night, had he? Immediately he began looking for evidence. Pulling over sheets, checking the pillow - even smelling himself to see if he could get a whiff of Will. Finally, he came to the conclusion that the previous night _had_ in fact happened. At the mere thought of it Nico could feel heat rushing to his face.

 _Oh my gods_ , Nico thought, _I'm not ready for anything like this yet, what have I done?_

He did admire how affectionate Will was though, how much he seemed to care and how he wanted to let Nico know so. The boy hadn't felt this much affection from one person since - since _Bianca._ Will mentioned her last night, and he didn't seem afraid to. He didn't say it in a sympathetic way, he was simply stating it. He hadn't heard someone else say Bianca's name so casually in _years_.

Even then, even with Will's understanding and affection Nico didn't feel quite ready for any sort of commitment. The last time he even imagined anything like this was when he was a young boy, with childish thoughts and childish dreams. Not wanting to stick around and face Will, Nico checked himself out the infirmary, took some crutches like Will had advised (he didn't want to prolong his injuries) and hobbled back to his cabin.

Will left for his cabin early in the morning. As much as he enjoyed sharing a bed with Nico, he had to change his clothes and freshen up for the day. No one questioned his arrival, Will was known for staying overnight at the infirmary, checking up on any patients who were in more critical conditions.

After grabbing a quick bite Will headed back to see Nico. He wasn't there. Will tried not to panic and went over to check his charts. One of the first things Will taught Nico was how to check someone out of the infirmary, he often got Nico to do it so Will and anyone else on-call could continue working on other patients who needed healing. Surely enough, the boy had checked himself out.

Will made sure the infirmary was running smoothly and, being afraid he scared Nico off because of the previous night, decided it was time to heed advice from another one of his friends.

Will admired Annabeth. He had heard the stories about all she had done. She was brave, strong and more importantly, smart, which meant she usually knew what to do. He also knew that where Annabeth was, Percy would usually be there too - and vice versa. Will wouldn't mind it if Percy was there though, two pairs of ears were usually better than one.

It wasn't hard finding Annabeth and her boyfriend. They were sitting cross-legged across from each other on the porch of the Poseidon cabin, Percy was constantly cheering and just seemed so thrilled which got giggles and the brightest smiles out of Annabeth. Will approached the couple carefully, hoping he wasn't going to interrupt at an important time.

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

Percy looked a bit reluctant but Annabeth shook her head and gladly invited Will to sit with them.

"Just planning some things, nothing too big. Sorry we got a bit excited. So, what's up?" Annabeth asked.

"Well um, so last night Nico was a bit upset so I was consoling him right? And I said a bunch of things which I thought meant I wanted to be in a relationship with him and I thought he understood and agreed but this morning when I got back to the infirmary he had checked himself out and was gone." Strangely neither of the two seemed surprised Will liked Nico and that Nico may like Will back. _Piper must've said something_ , thought Will. The son of Apollo wasn't angry, much to his own surprise; he realised this meant awkward confessions were avoided and silently thanked the girl.

Both Annabeth and Percy looked thoughtful, but it was the latter whom had replied. "Did you explicitly ask him out?"

Will thought back, realised he hadn't, and shook his head. Immediately he became aware of his mistake.

"Will, how could you not have said the words _'will you be my boyfriend'_? What will he think now?" Annabeth asked.

"Hah!" Percy butt in. " _Will_ , get it? Cause his name is Will!"

"Percy." Annabeth groaned then turned back to the blond boy. "What if he thinks you mean it in a sibling kind of way?"

"Oh gods no… Well, what do I do?" If Nico thought that, it was totally understandable why he just suddenly left. It seemed worse than being friendzoned, who wanted to be considered a sibling by their crush? Assuming Nico ever, and still, liked Will.

"Ask why he chose you over me. Not his type, I'm _everyone's_ type. Pshh.." Percy muttered the last bit. "You know what. I'm over it. He's pretty much my little brother and I swear Solace if you hurt him -"

"Wow, Jackson! I'm a healer, I don't _hurt_ people."

"Oh har har, I'm being serious."

"Got it, I won't."

"Anyways," Annabeth had enough of the boys' bickering, "you'll have to blatantly state you want to be together."

"That's the other thing, I don't know much about him. Now that he's on crutches I'm not going to let him come help at the infirmary, it's too difficult for him. So I need you guys' help. You know him best, right? What does he like, what would he want? What _won't_ he like?"

"Well don't ask him out in front of anyone, that's for sure. He'll most likely shadow-travel away and we all know how that'll likely end up." Percy nodded in agreement to Annabeth's statement.

"Nico hates it when you belittle him. He's a lot scrawnier than some kids, sure, but he can do a lot more things and has been through a lot, especially for his age - he is a child of the Big Three, don't ever forget that. But don't let that define him for you either, he's a lot more than just his parentage." By that stage Will thought Percy may have also been talking about himself. Will never thought it could've been hard being a child of such a powerful God but now he knew it wouldn't have been extremely easy either. "Anyways, personality aside I recall him liking something, a card game, called Memomagic? Mymomagic? I don't remember, and I don't know if he still likes it either, it was ages ago."

 _Mymomagic,_ thought Will, _he couldn't mean Mythomagic, could he? That is, was, my absolute favourite game! This is great._ Will thanked the couple, apologised for interrupting and went back to the infirmary, his shift was about to start.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later...**

There was a reason Nico chose to go to his female friends instead of their counterparts, they were more understanding and in Nico's opinion, much less annoying.

Nico was planning to venture out and try find Annabeth but just as he went to grab the crutches someone had knocked on his door.

"Nico! It's Annabeth, can I come in?"

Nico yelled back a response and soon enough Annabeth was sitting on the other side of his bed. Surprisingly Percy wasn't with her. Nico decided to question this.

"Well, I was told it would be best to not agitate you, so I came visiting without him." Nico huffed. _So even Percy's girlfriend finds him annoying sometimes_.

"Thanks for coming," Nico couldn't get enough of the fondness he had received since deciding to stay at Camp Half-Blood. "I was just about to go look for you actually. I need some, ah, advice."

Annabeth looked like she was stifling back a giggle. "Is it about a certain blond Apollo boy?"

Nico was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. How did she know? "I, um - he - we -"

Annabeth didn't hold back anymore and chuckled which made Nico snarl, he didn't want to be seen at a loss for words. "Relax Nico, Will came to us earlier. Us as in Percy and I. He made some - questionable - comments which is another reason I snuck over here."

"You were sneaking?" Annabeth nodded and Nico was astounded. "Anyways. After yesterday I checked myself out the infirmary and have been here ever since. I didn't want to face him."

"If you feel like you're not prepared to be in a relationship, why did you agree to it yesterday?" Annabeth's question was good and got Nico thinking.

"I'm not sure. Could've been because I was drowsy and still in a bit of pain. Sort of an instinctive response I suppose."

"What if -" Annabeth was cut off by Nico's door being swung open abruptly followed by Percy stumbling in. He was clearly eavesdropping.

"Percy! Were you listening the whole time?" Annabeth glared at her boyfriend.

Percy didn't answer, or even look at his girlfriend for that matter. "You're like my little brother Nico, so it is my duty to advise you. Before Annabeth takes this too far forward you need to consider some things. Are you sure Will Solace is your type? Sure his dad is _hot_ but…"

"Oh my gods, Percy leave the boy alone!"

"No. I'm staying. I want to hear about what makes this boy Nico's _type_." Percy stated jumping onto Nico's bed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and attempted to push her boyfriend off the bed. Percy fought back.

They play-fought for minutes, finally breaking apart after Percy fell off the bed and when Nico coughed to get their attention.

 _They really are a beautiful couple,_ Nico thought, _maybe I'll have this some day. Maybe I'll have this with Will_.

"Well, I guess Percy is staying." Nico shrugged whilst Percy was grinning his foolish grin.

"I was joking Nico, who cares if I'm not your type? Who cares if Will is? I care about if you're happy and if he makes you happy then I am all for it. So, how is it with Will anyways?" Percy asked when he had recovered and retook his place next to Annabeth.

"I'm not sure, is he my boyfriend now? I mean, he didn't even ask me out or ask me to be with him."

"Do you want him to ask you out? If he told you he wanted a relationship and would guide you through it and won't rush you, would you let him?" Annabeth spoke gently, knowing this was a sensitive subject.

"I-I don't know. I don't really think I'm ready. But who ever is, right? Why, is he planning on asking me out?"

Not wanting to spoil what Will was thinking of doing, Annabeth had to tell a little white lie. "Honestly Nico, I'm not sure. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Nico didn't fully believe the girl. It was Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, one of the bravest and strongest demigods he knew. She definitely knew something, he just wasn't sure what. Percy and Annabeth bid farewell to Nico.

Nico lay back on his bed. If Will wouldn't rush Nico, if Will guided Nico through the start of a relationship until he was comfortable, would Nico take the chance? He fell asleep to his thoughts.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S 2016 AHHH! hope you guys had a wonderful 2015, can't wait to see what 2016 has in tow (:**

 **PS. if you like the story pls review and gimme your thoughts :)**


	5. Recounts

Nico jumped when Will just nonchalantly walked through his door and leaned against his bed frame. _Who does he think he is to do that?_

"I didn't know you were a son of Hades too! Oh gods, we can't possibly pursue a relationship now, we're related!" Will rolled his eyes and smacked Nico on the arm then sat on Nico's floor.

When Nico cast Will a curious look, he stated "I wanted to be on the same level as you." Nico tried extremely hard not to hit Will with his crutches. That didn't mean he couldn't fake it though, he flung one crutch out and laughed as Will staggered backward.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I also wanted you to have the most room possible on your bed to let your leg rest. By the way, I don't want you helping out at the infirmary while you're still on crutches. Also, I've been held up at the infirmary - a lot more people are getting injured practising for the tournament so I won't really be able to see you that often. Sorry."

Nico couldn't help but feel annoyed. He cursed the tournament for causing demigods to get injured, therefore not giving Will time to visit Nico. Then he realised he had no idea what the tournament even was so he asked Will.

"Oh. Well it's teams of two," Will casted Nico a playful look. "So each day throughout the week it's happening there's a different game; more and more teams will get eliminated as the week goes on. On the last day, well… I don't know. I don't know what the winners get either, there's still a bit of planning to get done 'cause it's still a month and a half away."

Nico nodded and there was a moment of silence before Will began talking again.

"Speaking of games, I heard you played Mythomagic?"

Immediately the son of Hades jerked back. His facial expression took a dark turn and he snarled. "I am never, ever going to play that _stupid_ game again."

Will didn't think it would have such a negative effect on Nico. Will was a bit hurt but he tried not to take it personally. Nico hated Mythomagic, not Will for asking about it. Instead, he calmly asked why.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Nico spat the words out and this time Will did take it personally. He decided he had made enough excuses for Nico and snapped back.

"Nico I am trying to build something with you here and I am _trying_ to understand you better but you are not giving me anything, anything at all to go off of." Will could see Nico's emotion changing again and proceeded to sit on the boy's bed, "we're meant to be a team, Nico."

Nico realised it was only in Will's goodwill to ask about his childhood game and he felt bad for getting angry and taking that anger out on the son of Apollo. "I'm sorry Will, it wasn't fair of me to just snap at you. You don't know much about my past I suppose, and that's my fault. Bianca, she died trying to get the Hades Mythomagic figurine for me. It was the only one I didn't own. Ironic right? The only statue I didn't possess was the one of my father. Anyways, after that I vowed I'd never play that foolish game again. I didn't even think or speak of it until I was with Frank discussing the Katobleps."

Will felt horrible. He had never heard how Bianca di Angelo died, it didn't feel right asking anyone about it. "Oh Nico I'm so sorry, I know how you feel. If I knew about that I'd never have -"

"What would you, of all people, know about grief? You are always smiling and happy." Nico was getting furious. Bianca's death led to his seclusion and now, from that most people were afraid of him and won't even go near him. "Everyone loves you Will, plus you're a healer. I'm almost the exact opposite." Will muttered something under his breath Nico couldn't hear before speaking louder about something else.

Will spoke calmly and almost without emotion, because he knew that if he retaliated with anger it won't end well. "I was automatically appointed head counsellor of the Apollo cabin after my half-brother Michael Yew died because I was the eldest. Michael was appointed head counsellor after Lee Fletcher died. Our two previous head counsellors both died in battles within a year of each other. I was so afraid that inevitably I'd have the same fate. I couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for each of their deaths too. We were meant to look out for each other, you know?" Will stood up and briefly buried his face in his hands. "And then suddenly they were gone and I was in charge of everything and it was just a lot to deal with all at once. It didn't help that I'm not much use in battle. Everyone else has these awesome, amazing powers that can aid them in fights and help them in difficult situations but all I got is archery. And I'm not even amazingly skilled at that! I have the ability to curse people so they only speak in rhyming couplets but what help is that? I'm only help after a battle, most of my prominent powers have to do with healing. I have to deal with casualties head on, do you know how many campers have died on me? Do you know how often I feel absolutely useless?" Will's voice cracked.

Nico realised how selfish he was for forgetting about Michael Yew and how rash it was for him to make such a big assumption about Will. "Oh gods Will I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forgetting about Michael, for snapping at you and for not letting it be easy to get close to me. If it means anything though, you're the first person I've wanted to have a close relationship with. You shouldn't feel useless, Will. You know, without you and your siblings the battles we'd have won wouldn't mean anything because there would be so, so many demigods injured and it wouldn't be easy to heal them. Ambrosia can only heal so much. You've also got that mad whistle of yours Will, that thing is _horrible_. It could, and did, help so much in battle."

Will accepted the apology and thanked Nico for the compliments. "You're powers are quite impressive though," he laughed. What happened next was so surprising to Will he would later think he had dreamt it. Nico, standing up on his good leg, hopped over to Will and before he could trip the boy wrapped his arms around Will's torso, enveloping him.

"I guess anyone, no matter how happy they usually seem, are still just a bit broken on the inside."

Nico whispered it so quietly that Will almost didn't hear him, but he did and he appreciated him very much for saying it. So, Will just hugged Nico back even harder.

* * *

 **guys! your previous reviews aw they made me smile each time. ty all :))))**

 **I prewrote that ^ (well, I'm prewriting this too but) I can't seem to reply or view the last three reviews posted! so, I'll reply to the one I really wanted to reply to here: RoseBadwolf1000 I felt really bad after your review because, well this chapter ahahah, but I added something in the very end (of the story) just for you hehe :)**

 **also. my laptop isn't exactly working and I'm kind of stuck with the next chapter (I've planned something but haven't gotten to writing it) so the next few chapters may be a bit delayed. if I finish the chapter but my laptop still isn't working I'll try uploading it from my phone.**


	6. Jason

Jason walked back with Nico to his cabin after lunch. Nico sat on his bed and Jason decided to take a place on the bed opposite.

"Sorry for not being able to visit earlier, I've been practising for the tournament. Guess who I'm teaming up with!" Jason beamed.

"Well, it's gotta be Piper, right?" Nico answered as if it were the most obvious question ever.

"Nah, dude! I'm going with Percy. Just us men," Jason began to smile cheekily, "speaking of just men…"

 _Why must everyone come and talk to me about Will?_ Nico grumbled to himself before answering, "what about it, huh," trying to sound tough.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just reminiscing the other day about the adventures I've had and, well, I began thinking about Diocletian's tomb which lead me to think about Eros." Nico took a sharp breath in. He wasn't sure whether he felt more scared or more angry. Admitting his crush on Percy was one of the worst and most terrifying things he's had to do. Sure, he had been close to death before but admitting his sexuality and stating it openly was something he was not ready for. And, he had to say it in the presence of a God. Granted, he also had to say it in front of Jason but he seemed to be understanding about it, and gave Nico the space he wanted.

Jason noticed the boy's sudden discomfort. "But, I'm not here to talk about that," he assured Nico. "Instead, I wanted to say how brave you were and how I had admired you even more from that day on. And because of that, I wanted to let you know how proud of you I am for finding Will and I hope so very much you two will have the beautiful thing you each deserve."

Nico was taken aback. He wasn't extremely close to Jason but he felt so touched and could feel tears building up. "Wow, no one's said that to me yet. But thank you, thank you so much for being understanding that day, for supporting my choice to keep it a secret and for continuing to support me every day since then. I'm glad to have you in my life, Jason Grace," Nico spoke with gratitude and shook the son of Jupiter's hand awkwardly, not knowing how else to show it.

"And I'm glad to have you in my life too. I gotta go now, see you around, yeah?" Jason waved and Nico nodded.

* * *

 **3 Hours Earlier…**

The first thing Jason decided to do in the morning was to get a few of his cuts inspected at the infirmary. He was sure there'd be nothing wrong but wanted to have someone who had more knowledge in the field of medicine check it out, he couldn't risk infection. As soon as the tournament had been announced he and Percy knew they had to team up with each other. Luckily, the girls didn't seem to mind and joked about how much easier it'd be to compete with the teams this way. Ever since then he had been training with Percy, sparring, reading riddles, going scavenging. Some thought they went a bit too over the top but the boys just wanted to be able to make it to the very end.

Jason was about to leave after being inspected and assured his cuts weren't too bad when he saw Will and decided to go talk to him. "Hey, Will. How's it going?"

"Oh, Jason, hi! Um, it's been quite busy here. More injured are coming in because of… the tournament," Will was eyeing Jason's cuts which made him feel a bit guilty.

"Ah, sorry." Jason sheepishly adjusted his glasses.

"Is that it?" Jason was confused as to what Will was asking but soon realised he was asking about their conversation.

"Oh no, I just - I also wanted to tell you that Nico's been through a lot. He's dealt with a lot of hardship. I mean, so have the rest of us but he's survived some incredible stuff and I just want to make sure you're the right person for him. No hard feelings, I just gotta look out for him."

"Grace. Trust me, I'll be good to him." Will hesitated then asked Jason to give an opinion on how he was planning to ask Nico out. "Do you think it's okay? Will Nico even like it?" Will asked desperately after sharing his plan.

"Solace, it's perfect." Jason strolled to the door, planning on leaving but turned his head back around as Will freaked out and asked him another question.

"Are you sure? Do you think it's too early to be asking Nico out? I mean, I like him and I think he might like me but we've only be-"

"Calm down, it'll be flawless. Good luck, buddy." Jason waved a hand and with that, he walked out, leaving the nervous boy on his own.

* * *

 **Well, uploading was only delayed a day… Still, sorry the chapter is shorter than usual and if it seems more like a filler chapter. I honestly didn't have much idea on what to write about but I didn't want to not include Jason. On that note, the only reason I didn't include Hazel and Frank is because they're at Camp Jupiter (right?).**


	7. A Flower, A Kiss

Today was the day. Will was going to ask Nico out.

Since it was going to simple, taking place at Nico's cabin and in other words nothing big, Will didn't want to get way too excited and see the boy. He could accidentally spill the beans and plus he was still ultra nervous. In an attempt to distract himself, Will spent the whole day engrossed at the infirmary.

The first time Nico heard the rumour about Will planning on asking him out was at breakfast. The second time wasn't from a single camper, but a whole group of them at lunch. Nico was hearing bits and pieces of whispers and concluded it sounded something like the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin was fretting himself out and another thing about dating. If the rumours were true, Will was planning on asking Nico to be his boyfriend. Today. Nico was now fearful. He hadn't seen Will all day. What if it was going to be a big thing? What if Will was planning on asking Nico in front of the whole camp? Nico began contemplating the option to shadow-travel out of the situation if it happened, even with the broken leg (which was healing quite well).

By night time Nico was practically hiding in his cabin.

A knock came at the door and Nico's heart began racing, he also became anxious but inevitably chose to face his fate. He could always shadow-travel if something went wrong.

Nico hobbled to the door, opened it and found Will standing in the doorway holding a single yellow tulip with a gleaming smile.

"Hey, can I come in?" Nico was surprised Will asked to be let in, instead of escorting him outside to a crowd of demigods as he had imagined this _thing_ would go.

Nico, still a little dazed, let Will in and they sat on his bed.

For painstaking moment it was dead silent. Nico tried so desperately to avoid Will's eyes. Did the son of Apollo expect him to speak first? That would be a funny expectation, considering who came looking for who. Suddenly Nico's bathroom door became the most fascinating thing in the cabin. When Will finally broke the silence, it almost made Nico jump.

"I took this," gesturing at the flower, "from outside the Demeter cabin. Well, I didn't just take it and leave. I knocked on their door and when someone answered I asked what it meant. Apparently it used to stand for jealousy and hopeless love," Nico's heart was now beating even faster than it was before, "but luckily it now stands for almost the exact opposite - hope and cheerful thoughts." Will took a deep breath in. "If you, Nico di Angelo, would like to be my boyfriend take this yellow tulip from my hand and let's begin a relationship full of everything this flower stands for and more.

Nico hadn't spoken a single word since opening that door. Blood was rushing through his body and he felt slightly lightheaded. His crush was asking him out. He could have a boyfriend before the night ended. That is, if he took the flower from Will's hand.

It was a simple, straightforward action but what frightened Nico were the consequences that would follow. Nico, in his 14 years of existence, had already gone through a _death trance_ whilst being sealed in a bronze jar, had ventured through the Labyrinth and for gods' sake he had even survived Tartarus, but barely. Going out with someone should've seemed like _nothing_ compared to what Nico had endured in the past. And, he went through all of that alone. _Alone._ Nico wouldn't be alone anymore if he was with Will; they'd be _together._ But even then, even after going over all of the near-impossible deeds he had completed the son of Hades felt uneasy. _No,_ the boy scolded himself, _Will is caring. He showed acceptance toward you and was welcoming even when he didn't know you too well. Admit it, he's one of the reasons why you even stayed at Camp Half-Blood in the first place. You've never known if you'd find someone, if someone would want to be with you. There's a remarkable boy right here in front of you on a silver platter and you're hesitating?_

Will felt awkward sitting across Nico holding his hand out. The son of Hades hadn't spoken the whole time and was just looking back and forth between the tulip and the son of Apollo. Will began to ponder whether if it was a mistake; if he had asked Nico too early; if Nico would even want to date him; but then -

Nico slowly, and very consciously, picked the yellow tulip from Will's hand.

The son of Apollo couldn't help but smile. Nico had agreed to be his boyfriend. Immediately he began thinking about their future together, where he would take Nico on dates, the possibility of moving to New Rome together, even the chance that they would _get married._

When Nico gave a shy smile back all thought faded from Will's head. All he could see was his now-boyfriend, and as his smile grew even more he was sure he had never felt happier in his entire life.

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

Nico had no problem finding Will. He was still caught up in the infirmary which made Nico feel bad because he couldn't help.

When Will saw Nico he did a double take and immediately dragged Nico, with caution, to the closest patient-free bed area and drew the curtains.

"Nico!" Will whisper-yelled, "what are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Nico replied shaking his head, "I just…" Nico trailed off causing Will to become concerned, but also suspicious.

"I just wanted to know if you will compete in the tournament with me? I know we might not get as much time to train together because of my leg and the crutches but I thought it could be more of a fun thing, rather than competitive thing for us, you know?" Will thought that was all but the boy kept going, "I wasn't planning on going at all but I've been trying to participate more and stuff and seeing as you're my boyfriend now, which I still can't comprehend by the way, I thought maybe you'd like to do it with me. But if you don't want to it's okay, I understand..." Will already thought Nico was cute, but seeing him ramble off because of how unsure he was just blew his cuteness level sky-high.

Will laughed, "of course I want to, you idiot. Who else would want to do it with you?" Will meant it as a joke, but instantly regretted saying it as soon as Nico's expression changed to one of pain. Will felt horrible but just as he was going to apologise Nico cracked up laughing. Will made a face mixed between confusion and shock then composed himself.

"You should've seen your face, Solace! Solid gold that was, solid gold. I know it was a joke, don't worry."

Will smiled the same mischievous smile the day Nico used the pickup line and gently, but surely, took calculated steps toward Nico until they were almost touching. Will then cupped Nico's face, tilted his chin upward and brought his own down so he could meet the other boy's gaze.

 _Will's eyes really are blue like the_ _ocean_. Unable to contain himself any longer, Nico met Will's lips with his own. Will was taken aback at first but quickly let himself melt into it, kissing his boyfriend back. Once again, Nico's whole body electrified at Will's touch but the kiss made it increase tenfold.

When they finally pulled apart Will was smirking and Nico gave a bashful smile.

"I couldn't wait any longer."

* * *

 **ah the end. but is it? do I hold a little surprise for you guys? yes. yes I do. but you'll have to wait for it. it's not even that much of a surprise lmao, it's an epilogue of sorts.**

 **I have realisations from writing this chapter I wanted to share bc, why not? :**

 **\- my grammar has gotten horrible. I totally forgot 'lets' in the case of 'let's begin' has an apostrophe. help. school begins soon-ish.**

 **\- I cannot write a kiss at all. I've read a ton of books, fanfics etc and yet… I guess it doesn't help I haven't been kissed yet, LOL.**

 **ALSO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND STUFF IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED.**


	8. Sunshine and Shadows

**BOOM story name is chapter name. roll credits. jk pls keep reading.**

* * *

Nico and Will were still immersed in a Mythomagic match when they were supposed to meet everyone else at the campfire for the last pre-tournament checkups, which included submitting a team name.

 _Nico came up to Will and presented his Mythomagic collection._

" _I was wondering, if you're still interested, that maybe we could try playing it together? I'm assuming you played, since you asked about it."_

 _Will was surprised and felt honoured but he didn't want to force Nico into doing anything he didn't want to._

" _Nico, are you sure? I don't want you to feel obliged to play with me, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable playing."_

" _No, I'm fine. I never threw these cards out for a reason. I thought maybe I'd get back into it, and this seems like the perfect time."_

" _Sounds perfect to me. I'll have to go find my deck though, it's buried somewhere in my cabin."_

" _Take all the time you need, Pretty Boy. It took me three days to fish these babies out."_

" _Well, I'll head over and start looking for them now."_

" _While you're at it, you can let it sink in that you're gonna get whooped. I'm a champ at this game."_

" _We'll see, Death Boy, we'll see."_

That was the first time Will got an inkling as to how much he meant to Nico. Nico never made it obvious, he was always subtle but Will caught on. He could tell playing Mythomagic again was a big step for Nico, at first he was hesitant and would occasionally flinch or zone out, as if the memories came washing over him again. Nevertheless, Nico kept playing and Will was moved by his perseverance and determination.

Realising they were going to be late, the two boys left their game unfinished in the middle of the Hades cabin and ran out hand in hand to where every other camper was gathering.

Lining up, Will read that this was the last chance to submit team names and began freaking out.

"Nico, we don't have a team name yet!"

"Well, we can always just be nameless." Nico shrugged. Will was slightly annoyed at Nico's indifference, having a team name would make it a lot more personal - as it would belong to them and only them.

Just as Nico replied Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper found them.

"So… Where have you guys been?" Percy winked.

"That doesn't matter. Do you guys have a team name yet?" Annabeth asked. When Will and Nico shook their heads, she smiled. "That's great! Because we came up with the perfect one."

Nico opened his mouth to ask what it was but Piper beat him to it. "Sunshine and Shadows!"

"Granted, Nico is a lot less shadowy now because of Will," Jason spoke playfully, "but hey, it still works."

The others excused themselves to the waiting zone, walking away triumphant and proud after seeing how Will's face glowed and how thrilled he looked. Nico was reluctant, he didn't like to be reminded of his more negative self but agreed to it, seeing how happy and ecstatic Will was. They signed up under the name, completed the rest of the checkups and began heading over to the waiting zone.

"You know, Sunshine? I think this should be our permanent team name. It's much better than The Dynamic Duo," Will suggested before they reached the others.

"Agreed. That named SUCKED! But hey, Will? _You're_ the sunshine. So bright. So pretty. And hot." Will chuckled at Nico's sheepish grin and took his hand. When the siren went off they headed into the first game of the week the same way, fingers interlaced.

* * *

 **wow. the end. thanks guys so much for being with me on this journey. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. such satisfaction finishing a fanfic lol.**

 **sorry it was a bit delayed, I was caught up playing The Last of Us (it's so so good)**


End file.
